Sobre Lágrimas, Incompreensão e Medo
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Havia somente três coisas que caracterizavam os nossos encontros: eu, tu e as minhas lágrimas. Tom/Ginny - Prata no III mini.challenge de TG do 6V


**Sobre Lágrimas, Incompreensão e Medo**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

Havia somente três coisas que caracterizavam os nossos encontros: eu, tu e as minhas lágrimas.

Eu podia estar no meu dormitório, numa qualquer casa-de-banho, numa ala mais escondida da biblioteca, num corredor deserto ou até mesmo numa sala de aula vazia. Não me interessava, nem a ti; só era necessário que eu estivesse sozinha.

A princípio, a tua presença apenas se fazia notar através da tua tão perfeita caligrafia. Não era mais do que umas manchas de tinta negra que surgiam sobre aquelas páginas amarelecidas pelo tempo, qual sombra difusa da tua personalidade. Mesmo assim, foi o suficiente para me encantar e me fazer sonhar com o dia em que, finalmente, pudesse ver algo mais de ti.

Já nessa altura eu não conseguia evitar que os meus olhos se marejassem, sempre que te confiava as minhas amarguras de criança. Mal conseguia ler as tuas doces respostas, por entre as lágrimas que, agora, corriam livremente pela minha face, banhando-me ainda mais na minha própria dor.

Lembro-me de ter o cuidado de não deixar que as minhas lágrimas tocassem nas páginas do meu, do teu, do nosso diário. Tinha medo de que, de algum modo, tu te apercebesses da minha fraqueza e me rejeitasses por isso. Mas tu já sabias, não já? Eu já me entregara a ti, tu já conhecias todos os meus segredos. Era impossível que não soubesses que eu estava a chorar…

Claro que, um dia, deixei de me importar. Simplesmente, quando a minha vista se começou a enevoar, não desviei o rosto, não afastei o diário de mim. Deixei que aquela dor líquida ousasse cair em território proibido, misturando-se com a tinta negra, numa perfeita união.

Foi nesse dia que te vi, pela primeira vez. Um pouco mais alto do que eu imaginara, imensamente belo e sério, mas ainda translúcido. Quis correr para os teus braços e chorar neles todas aquelas lágrimas que me consumiam por dentro.

Não o fiz.

Tu fitavas-me sem expressão, mudo de algo que, mais tarde, percebi ser espanto. Não abriste os braços para me abraçar, não deixaste sair as palavras de consolo que eu queria escutar. Limitaste-te a observar-me, ocasionalmente seguindo o percurso de uma ou outra lágrima.

Aquela situação de silêncio molhado subsistia até os meus joelhos cederem à fraqueza que se apoderava de mim. Então, mergulhada numa lassidão que eu não compreendia, via-te desvanecer, sem uma palavra, sem um sorriso, sem _nada_.

Quantas vezes dei por mim a forçar as lágrimas, apenas para as deixar cair sobre o diário, para te convocar? Quantas vezes desejei que o teu semblante inexpressivo se descodificasse, nem que fosse para mostrar asco? E alguma vez isso funcionou? Claro que não, tu é que eras o mestre da manipulação. Eu, eu era só uma rapariguinha desesperada, que chorava e chorava…

Ainda hoje não percebo porque é que aparecias, sempre que as minhas lágrimas molhavam aquelas páginas.

Gostava de pensar que era porque te importavas comigo. Contudo, sempre soube que isso não passava de uma mentira, mais uma fantasia em que eu me deixara mergulhar. Seria, pois, mais um dos teus truques para me confundires e manipulares? Não, não era; no fundo, eu sabia que tu não tinhas outra hipótese a não ser vir, quando eu te chamava. Pela primeira vez, eu tinha o poder de te controlar e tu não gostavas disso.

Foi por isso que me levaste a fazer todas aquelas coisas? Foi por isso que me conduziste à Câmara dos Segredos? Foi por isso que quiseste que eu morresse?

Não, não foi, Tom. Eu não era tão importante assim. O teu alvo era outra pessoa, mais perigosa e poderosa do que eu, a insignificante e sem-graça Ginny.

E, quando saíste das páginas do diário sem que eu te convocasse, percebi que alimentara, apenas, uma ilusão de poder. Tu não eras forçado a sair do diário pela minha vontade, mas sim pela tua curiosidade. Eu vi-o, nos teus olhos, no dia em que quase deixei de poder ver através de ti, no dia em que, caída aos pés de uma estátua monstruosa, descobri que não passava de um isco para atrair uma presa maior.

Tu próprio confessaste que o meu choro te intrigava. Porque é que eu chorava? Não tinha uma família mais do que numerosa que me adorava? Não tinha uma casa a que pudesse chamar minha? Não me corria nas veias um dos sangues mais puros do mundo mágico? Não tinha um nome tão invulgar e exótico que me distinguia dos demais?

_Não compreendo, Ginny._

Pois não, Tom, não compreendias, não compreendes, nunca compreenderás. É algo que ultrapassa a tua visão do mundo, algo que foge à tua tão aclamada superioridade.

Estavas convencido de que, agora que eu ia perder tudo aquilo, _agora_ é que eu deveria chorar. Então, porque é que eu ainda não estava a lacrimejar, como a criancinha assustada que era?

Lembro-me de ter passado a mão pelo rosto, como se estivesse à espera de que os meus dedos ficassem humedecidos. No entanto, tu tinhas razão: eu não estava a chorar. A minha dor ultrapassava as lágrimas, porque eu ia perder tudo o que amava, sim, mas também fora ultrajantemente enganada, traída, _ferida_. E isso doía tanto que tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar, sem, contudo, conseguir.

Naquele estado de dor apática, aproximei-me de ti, hesitantemente. Tu não recuaste: Tom Riddle nunca daria um passo atrás por causa de uma criança chorona como eu. Em vez disso, fitaste-me com mais atenção, como se estivesses a tentar resolver um problema particularmente complicado. Estavas tão concentrado que só te apercebeste que a minha mão avançara para segurar a tua, quando o meu calor envolveu a tua frieza. Nessa altura, sim, tiveste medo: os teus olhos arregalaram-se, o teu lábio tremeu, a tua mão apertou a minha com força.

Quanto tempo é que durou esse momento de fraqueza? Uma fracção de segundo? Talvez mais, talvez menos… Eu contentava-me com o facto de ter acontecido, sequer. Era uma prova de que tu não eras isento das fragilidades dos mortais, que eras mesmo _humano._

Ficaste furioso comigo, contigo, connosco. Comigo, por te feito ver que, afinal, não eras tão perfeito assim. Contigo, porque cada vez percebias menos o que se estava a passar. Connosco, porque ambos te estávamos a fazer perder o controlo da situação.

Acho que, por compreender o que estavas a passar, te perdoei o facto de me teres sacudido para longe de ti. Não te olhei com ressentimento, como esperavas. Pelo contrário, ergui-me e caminhei na tua direcção, com os braços abertos, como se fosse, enfim, envolver-te no tão desejado abraço.

E tu estavas cada vez mais surpreendido e assustado. Daí que, agora que recordo aquela noite na Câmara dos Segredos, eu entenda porque começaste a sugar a minha vitalidade com mais ardor, com mais urgência, com mais _medo e ódio_. E, prestes a desfalecer, eu perdoei-te, Tom, mesmo sabendo que não compreenderias esse perdão, que o repudiarias e temerias.

Pensavas que nada escapava ao teu discernimento. Pensavas que nada tinhas a temer. Pensavas que tinhas razão.

Tu ainda eras uma pessoa, Tom.

As pessoas enganam-se.

E tu odiavas isso, tal como odiavas as minhas lágrimas e o meu perdão.

* * *

**N.A: **Escrita para o III mini-challenge de Tom/Ginny do 6V, premiada com o 2º lugar :D

Reviews?


End file.
